


Like Fire in the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Jared is Kaneki, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tokyo ghoul fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 Tokyo Ghoul fusion where one of the Js is Kaneki and the other is Touka - Jared Padalecki was just a face, no one knew where he was from, just that he turned up and decided to stay bring normality crashing down around him.<br/>(no prior knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul is needed, though it is helpful to have a gist about the characters) </p><p>these will be short ficlet like chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fusion so basically the characters so far are:
> 
> Jared: Kaneki  
> Jensen: Touka
> 
> the rest will come in later and I will add as I go
> 
> -Outsider POV-

Everyone could remember the day he walked into their lives, winter had peaked and each breath let out a small puff of mist.  The sun was hidden behind the clouds like it too knew the day had arrived, the day when Jared Tristan Padalecki decided to walk into everyone’s mundane lives. It was then the normality of the small college came crashing down, leaving behind rubble in his wake.

New students wasn’t something odd, each year more and more transfer students filtered through the front gates on the first day but when a new student arrives in the middle of the year it certainly turned heads. 

It was as if the room dropped ten degrees as he entered, standing in front of the class; his free eye darting around, inspecting the class with the same cold emotionless expression of serenity that never seemed to leave his face. There was something unnerving about him, the stiff composure, the pale skin and even whiter hair that hung over his face shrouding the eye patch that covered his left eye.

He stood unblinking in front of the class, subconsciously cracking this index finger as his arms hung limply by his side. The noise cut through the silence of the class, no one spoke as they inspected the new student. It was the teacher who spoke up first, giving a name to the face, _Jared Padalecki_. Chatter erupted from the class as he walked over to take his seat at the back, his gaze never wavering from the front, just the same expression greeting the teacher every time she dared to look his way.

There was certainly talk, a new boy with an eye patch, no one knew where he was from but news of the face and the name ignited a spark which just fuelled the theories and rumours that started to spread like wildfire.

Everyone had decided that there was something definitely inhuman about him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week went by smoothly; he drifted around like a ghost, reticent and obscure, ignoring his surrounds, isolating himself. There was something terrifying about him, the way he composed himself, watched over everything with that bright eye. Everyone could sense something was wrong, no one was sure if it was the sudden bout of fear that they felt every time he entered a room or if it was the way he never ate. Every day he would just drink from a thermos, watching people eat with the same look of masked disgust.

No one was going to deny the hidden beauty within the terror that made up Jared. The way his hair hung loosely around his face, the slight slant of his eye, the lithe yet strong frame that skulked the corridors every morning; no one was yet to admit it. Jared was a thing to be admired but no one had the courage to show it.

Class wasn't any different; he came in day after day without muttering a word. Just attended the lecture and left as soon as class was over. No one had ever heard him speak a word; he just came in with the same air of calm and superiority he always carried and took a seat at the back.

Another week came and went without much change to the schedule, Jared came and went every day; he walked up the same path at the same time every morning drinking from the thermos, sat in the same spot every lecture and lurked in the shadows of the cafeteria, watching. Every time he passed it was like deathly silence had coursed through the school, everyone quieted down to a whisper as they watched him walk by; all eyes locked onto him. He never responded, just kept walking but everyone knew he was daring them; daring them to make a move, to speak up and confront him.  Terror was the only thing holding them back.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three simple words were enough to make everyone quiet; it was as if the divinity in that ethereal tone had suddenly made the earth come to a screeching halt.

It was less than a month into the term when the first incident occurred, many more were to follow but it was this one that everyone remembers. The incident that revealed Jared to what he was.

A monster.

Seeing someone getting bullied wasn’t uncommon, all places had tormentors of some form, whether it is at school or at a workplace. For someone small and book smart getting bullied felt inevitable. 

He stood in front of the four, his posture tall and defiant, daring them to make a move. His expression remained stoic, unaffected by the sneers and insults that were being thrown at his. As per usual he stood there, emotionless and passive. Not a single word had been heard coming from his mouth, not until now.

_Leave him be._

Three simple words were enough to make everyone quiet; it was as if the divinity in that ethereal tone had suddenly made the earth come to a screeching halt. His voiced echoed throughout the courtyard, begging to be heard yet was only a whisper. No words could truly describe it, the warmth and promise of protection that was woven in the words yet the venom and promised of revenge that coated them like oil.

All eyes were trained on him, unblinking stares, questioning and daring gazed pushing and prodding him for more. Everyone craved that voice, needed it like an addict clawing away at a dealer begging for his second hit. Unblinking stares erupted into whispers; the excited chattering of girls swooning, the new rumours and theories that started to spread; the ill versed insults that were being thrown around but one thing stopped anything more; fear.

It was that cold unblinking gaze, the stiff posture and no matter what words were exchanged fear was always there in the presence of Jared Padalecki. Whether it is just an imperceptible glance over the shoulder or the outright fear of his being alone; whether it came in the form of speechlessness or stiffness at the knees; if a heart started to race or if uneasiness filed the air the fear was always ever-present.

Fear that continued to blossom and bloom as the fight finished; it was like a bad dream, watching him knock down the four like it was nothing; a descending angel, beauty and power unmatched.

The rumours just grew and more and more people wanted to know who he really was. Everyone knew him and everyone kept away but still everyone wanted to hear that voice, even if it was just one more time.

 


	4. !NOTICE!IMPORTANT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!!PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT WRITER BEHIND ACCOUNT.

This is scarily hard to say but the author behind this account recently attempted suicide, she is my best friend and sister to me. I've known her for about three years now and we met online, nothing devastates me more to say we've never met except our weird skype conversations. She means a lot and I'm more than relieved to say that they had failed and are currently home in bed resting. I got a message before their attempt filled with the last chapter that was just published and a suicide note. This account will become active again once she recovers and this will also be removed once she is better. Please can you leave her some love in the comments or inbox or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nohetrotho) . However this site works. It would mean a lot and hopefully I can make them smile. Thank you.

I know this account isn't popular but please even if it's one person. It'd mean the world to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

The second incident wasn’t nearly as noticed; only spoken about by a few that were there. Theories arose, questions were asked but this time no one dared to try and speak up about it. 

The cold bite of the winter months had started to ease away, but the chill morning breeze still remained. Students filled the room their arms wrapped around their chest to retain as much warmth as possible. It wasn’t odd to see him already at the back of the class, completely engrossed in his book, ignoring the world around him. The world was like an array of blurred colours, lines fused together and images being torn apart; just another distraction, abstract painting that was waiting to be tossed away or ignored.

Everyone had taken their seats, a few girls stealing the occasional glance back but receiving nothing. History wasn’t a subject anyone really payed attention too, the same teacher droning about the same topics of imperialism or conquests. 

Jared never really payed attention just picked up bits and pieces; the voice of the teacher was like an annoying buzz in the background, a fly buzzing around his head that could be swatted away.

“...torture in ancient and...”

“…Lingchi or death by a thousand cuts...”

“…They would slowly remove small portions of flesh from a body…”

“…Cut off a person’s fingers and toes…”

The sound of a knuckle cracking echoed throughout the entire room, a few heads turn to gaze over at him. The sound was terrifying, possibly become t was coming from him or maybe the way he held himself as he cracked his knuckles. 

The teacher continued to speak though chatter started to pass around the room, after the fight it was like he disappeared. Making his known presence at the school decreased until about nil, it was like he was invisible; blending into the background. Even this noise now was like a spot light, and everyone was reminded about the white haired student at the back of the classroom.

“…Occasionally use insects…”

Crack. 

“…maggots, centipedes…”

Crack. 

“…in their ears, mouths and open wounds…”

The loud thump of the book hitting the desk made everyone turn around, gazing at the back of the room at Jared’s towering form. It was funny how someone so tall could make themselves appear so small when they wanted yet so oddly frightening and dominating at other times. Each footstep, each movement and action seemed rehearsed and calculated. The cold and angered glint in his eye causing everyone to shrink back leaving the room in awed silence; no one dared to say anything. The only sound that remained was the dozen beating hearts accompanied by the sound of strangled gasps. No one knew why one person could elicit such a reaction, why when he entered his presence alone could render anyone silent. 

With a nod of his head he walked out, the teacher just stood there watching him leave, mouth slightly agape but remained transfixed as he existed the room; his coast billowing behind him. The door shutting silently behind him, only mere seconds had passed until the teacher turned back to the whiteboard, continued on with his lesson.   
But the question hung in the air. Why? 

Few suspected, few questioned and theorised. What had really happened to him, what evoked such an action? Some daren’t say why but they knew.


End file.
